A Breath Of The Wild Christmas
by puppydogsgalore
Summary: It's Christmas in the land of Hyrule, and Link hopes that Zelda got him a Nintendo Switch. So is that what is behind the wrapping of the festive box... or will Link get angry at the princess? (Post-Calamity, One-shot)


Link ate more of the macaroni and cheese, then turned to eat another Cucco Wing. Zelda, who was sitting beside him, ate a bit of her small fruit cup. She drank some of the hot chocolate, too. Purah turned to her. "Who taught you how to cook like this?" she asked, her mouth full of salad. Zelda shrugged. "I guess I was self- taught." Soon, all the plates were cleaned, and Zelda gathered everyone in the Sanctum to sing some Christmas Carols.

"Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride on a one horse open sleigh!" Link finished the song with a smile on his face. Zelda clapped louder than all the rest. "Now, we shall open presents!" Zelda declared. Everyone cheered again. "What'd you get me?" Link asked her as they walked down the stairs. "I can't tell you, Link!" Zelda giggled. Link groaned, but then he smiled again. "I can only hope that you got me one of those Nintendo Switch contraptions," he said. Zelda let out a small laugh. He didn't know what was coming..

"Open the one from me first!" Link whispered in Zelda's ear as she looked over the presents, deciding which one she would open. To his surprise, she actually grabbed the one from him. She tore her fingers through the lower wrapping paper, revealing sparkling gold. She gasped at the jewel, then moved away the top part of the wrapping paper, revealing the slightly dented blade of a Royal Broadsword. "A sword… for me?" she breathed. Link nodded. "Just in case you need defense, when I'm not around," he said. "Now, you open the one from me!" Zelda squealed. He wrapped his fingers around a rectangular present. The tag read, "To: Link. From: Zelda. (Now you can stop begging me for this!)" He started to tear at the paper, causing it to fall away. It revealed an image of a black screen. "It can't be.." he gasped. He tore away more of the paper, revealing two Joy-Cons. "A NINTENDO SWITCH!" He shouted happily. "You're welcome," said Zelda. Link just squeaked. "Impa, I have a present for you, as well." Zelda told the old Sheikah. "How thoughtful, Princess," the woman said, smiling, as she began to reach into the bag to pull out what was inside. It was a photo, about the size of Purah's head, of Impa and Zelda. In the image, Zelda looked about four or five, with short blonde hair just touching her shoulders, and a small blue dress with white lace. In the photo, Impa was holding Zelda, and she was wearing a Sheikah vest with a frilly pink undershirt, and some white pants just down to her ankles. "Yes, I remember the time when this was taken." She said. "I was only 103 back then." Zelda smiled. "We were on our way to Gerudo Town, because Urbosa had just had a baby." She said. Impa nodded. "Now, sister," Impa said, turning to face Purah. "Yes?" asked the small scientist. "I suggest you open that present." She pointed at a small square box with an odd circular shape on top. It was to Purah from Impa. Purah grabbed it and scraped off the tape, then pulled the wrapping neatly off. Purah gasped loudly at what was inside the box. "NEW BEAKERS WITH SAMPLES OF RECENTLY DISCOVERED CHEMICALSSSS!" she squealed. Impa nodded. "Yes." Zelda scanned the room. It was a mess, but no whole presents were still underneath the tall Rito Wing-crafted tree. "Has everyone opened their presents?" Zelda asked the crowd. They nodded. "So, this concludes our festival." She said, a bit hoarse from talking so much so loudly. Everyone cheered loudly as Kass played "We wish you a merry Christmas" on his accordion. People said good-bye and began walking out the castle door. "Have a merry Christmas!" Zelda told everyone going home as they walked outside. The last of them was Kass. "Merry Christmas, Princess Zelda." He said, then turned to Link. "You, too." Then he walked outside and began flying away, and that was the end of the festival. "Let's go to bed." Link told her. "There's no use wasting our time when Santa is coming."


End file.
